Their Bravest Son
by literallyastrid
Summary: My humble fanfic in which I try to explore the character of Cedric Diggory more. The emphasis will, of course, be on Goblet of Fire, but this is basically a sort of re-telling the Harry Potter saga from Cedric's perspective. pls be patient for new chapter
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

INSPIRATION

I've always been pretty good at writing research papers, essays and book reports. I also have kept a diary since I can remember and that has expanded during the last few years to keeping a blog. Having been a bookworm since a very young age, I also developed a vivid imagination. Yet my stories have never been put down to paper. They have played out at night, in the dark when I lay awake in my bed. I would act out every character by myself, thinking that maybe some day I would be an actress. This fantasy world was a retreat for me, an escape from whatever teenage angst I was going through in real life. It never occurred to me that what was going on in my head could be put to paper.

Until now – the internet age. I discovered fan fiction. A couple of years ago I didn't even know what it meant. And now I realize that what I was doing as a child was exactly that – fan fiction. And guess what? I apparently wasn't alone. The only difference is that other people wrote it down.

For a while I immersed myself into analyzing the HP books chapter by chapter (still do), wrote my own blogs (mini book reports per se). I still think I would like to write a gigantic book report on the whole series, or some kind of "thesis" or essay. I just haven't found the right topic yet. But then this didn't seem enough anymore. Because little snippets of my own imagination started seeping in that I could imagine alongside the main plot. So, with the ending of the Harry Potter era I realized that I was more attached to this story, to the characters, than I have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. And it's possibly due to the fact that I don't want to let go that I decided to finally bring to paper what has been swirling around in my head since the release of the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in 2005.

The book introduced us to a new character (well, technically he was introduced in Prisoner of Azkaban), Cedric Diggory. Tragically, right as we start to get to know him and like him, he is taken from us. And although the book became an instant favorite of mine it wasn't until the movie that I realized how great a character Cedric is. The actor Robert Pattinson brought Cedric alive for me.

So I started fantasizing about the scenario of "what if"? What if Cedric hadn't died that fateful night? He could have been a great ally for Harry. I bet he would have been first to join the DA and stood right by Harry's side the night of the epic battle at Hogwarts. But I didn't really feel comfortable going that route. That meant changing too much of the story. And I didn't want to do that. The story basically needs to stay the same. And that includes that Cedric has to die to show us how cruel Lord Voldemort really is and how vulnerable even the most innocent are.

At first I only wanted to retell the story of the Goblet of Fire. Make the narrator the third person from Cedric's perspective. How does he go through the Tournament? But then I decided to go back in time. Cedric and Harry attend Hogwarts together for 3 years before the fateful year of the Triwizard Tournament. What does Cedric do during all this time? What does he think of Harry and the events that unfold around him? How does he get through life at Hogwarts?

But even that didn't seem enough. To truly explore the character of Cedric, to see what makes him tick, what kind of person he is and to find out if he is really the great guy he was made out to be I'd have to go back even further. I'd have to explore his childhood, his relationship with his parents and friends and his time at Hogwarts before Harry gets there.

And suddenly this little undertaking has become a huge project that still boggles my mind. Because as I started to write it all down, the ideas started flowing in my head and I realized I still can't stop with Cedric's death. But I don't want to keep him alive either. So how to keep him in the story that ends with the final battle at Hogwarts? Well… you'll have to read it to find out.

The story will, of course, also have a love story attached to it. And no – it will not be Cho Chang who is Cedric's soul mate, even though she will, of course, still be in the story for the sake of authenticity. As I say in my disclaimer all the other characters in my fanfic are the intellectual property of JKR and are taken directly out of the Harry Potter books. Even though I had to invent some additional names, there will be no extra character development, except for one. Joana (Joey) Adler is my invention. And before anybody asks – yes, she is very loosely based on myself. She is the girl I wanted to be when I was growing up. She'll have some of my characteristics and all of my hopes and dreams. In reality I think her character and that of the Cedric in my fanfic combined come very close to whom I am or who I want and strive to be.

The truth is, when I compare myself to other fanfic writers out there mine doesn't really measure up. It's raw and unpolished. But it's fun for me, you know? It's my imagination and my fantasy - but it's not Pulitzer Price writing. With time I probably will get better at fiction writing as opposed to "theoretical" writing. Additionally, I'm really terrified of others reading my stuff, and at the same time I  
can't wait to see their comments. Weird, huh? I wonder if the likes of J.K. Rowling felt like that before she published her first book. I don't think it's so much  
the fear of criticism as that I feel embarrassed. About what? I'm not sure.  
(Whoa... sounds like I need a shrink... LOL!) Well, you decide if you like it ……

SUMMARY (Spoilers Abound)

(The first paragraph is stolen from Deanna)

**The epic tale of the utter defeat of the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World by groups of brave Hogwarts students from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and some of the Slytherin "Houses" and the adult resistance "The Order of the Phoenix" alike in C.E. 1998 will be a story that will be told and retold for centuries to come until it eventually fades to myth and perhaps demigod revelation. But what of the Hufflepuff House side of the story?**

**The first innocent victim the Dark Lord claimed right before he rose to power a second time was a quiet hero who came from a very unassuming source. Hufflepuff House had the reputation for "taking in the lot". Many took that to mean those who are not quite brave enough to make it into Gryffindor, those who are not quite smart enough to make it into Ravenclaw or those who are not quite determined enough to make it into Slytherin. But one year a young boy came along that the Sorting Hat deemed brave enough to place into Gryffindor. Yet, his final decision was different. With the words "**Great Honor you will bring to the noble house of those who never get the glory. A hero like you they never had!" Cedric Diggory was sorted into Hufflepuff House.

Cedric's childhood before he entered Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was very much influenced by his father who wavered back and fourth from being proud of his little family and yet always expecting something better of his son. Therefore it was not surprising to see that Cedric poured himself into his schoolwork in an effort to make his father proud. Yet he always seemed to come up short. Until the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts. And even though Cedric might have entered his name into the Goblet of his own accord, the chance of once and for all proving his father worthy of his love made his decision easier. It would cost him his life.

But as foreshadowed by many signs during his life on earth Cedric was not about to leave his friends to face their most difficult times ahead by themselves. As he watches over them preparing their resistance, he realizes for the first time that the love of his life was not the one he was chasing, but the one who had been by his side since he was 11 years old. With the help of his soul mate he finds a way to communicate with Harry Potter, the Chosen One destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. And just as they overcame the last obstacles in the maze together on that fateful night, again they fight as allies to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Cedric is able to avenge his own death. And as the final battle is over he is reunited with the girl who had been his best friend since the day he met her and together they start their journey to the other side.

DISCLAIMER

Almost all the characters in this humble piece of writing are the intellectual property of her highness J.K. Rowling and so is the story that has inspired this work. This is just my humble fanfic, trying to explore one of the characters, who died way too young and at a point when we were just getting to know him. At points there will be parts of dialogues and passages directly taken from the 7 Harry Potter books in order to ensure consistency of the canon. I intend no harm and will not seek gainful employment with this writing. This is just for fun and my way of not wanting to let go of Pottermania!


	2. A Baby Boy

A BABY BOY

On October 10, 1977 in Ottery St. Catchpole a baby boy was born to Amos and Justina Diggory. On this day nobody knew that the name Cedric Diggory would one day be uttered under the same breath with "You-Know-Who", the most notorious and feared dark wizard of all times or with the name of the most famous individual in the magical world, Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The only thing that was apparent on this day was that Cedric was a very cute baby. Of course, all young parents think their baby is the most beautiful of all, but Amos Diggory noted with relief that while Cedric had inherited his dirty blonde to brownish hair, he thankfully seemed to have gotten the rest of his features, the pronounced cheekbones and the very straight nose, from his beautiful wife. But what jumped out at everybody who looked at the newborn were the striking grey eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and never did that seem any truer than when you looked at Cedric. Those eyes would pierce your very core and looking in them you seemed to get lost and would forget all your own worries.

Amos was quite proud of his little family and having just secured a position at the Ministry of Magic at a relatively young age, had big plans for his son to follow in his footsteps. Cedric was his pride and joy. He was quite the easy baby and never gave Justina, who had forsaken a career in favor of taking care of her family, any trouble. As he grew older he started to help out his mother around the house and never complained about any chores. He never, however, showed any interest in his Dad's work at the Ministry. While he liked Magical Creatures, the Control and Regulation of them sounded quite boring to him. He'd rather spend his time zooming around on his broom playing Quidditch or discovering the muggle world with the neighborhood kids.

Justina had insisted to live among muggles in order to give Cedric a good understanding of both worlds. Cedric was quite a smart boy and understood that he was different from the other kids in his neighborhood. At the same time he never presumed to be anything special. His mother took great care of instilling in him the importance of not exposing his magic to muggles, while at the same time to embrace his abilities while at home. The kids he played with never had any idea about the magical nature of their friend. That is – until a new girl moved to the neighborhood.


	3. New Kid On The Block

NEW KID ON THE BLOCK

The Adler family arrived in January after Cedric's 11th birthday, the year he would leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had relocated from Germany, where apparently the father was an executive with a company that wanted to expand their business to England. But there was something different about Joana, who was two years younger than Cedric. He had met her when her Mom introduced herself to her neighbors and he thought he had seen a spark of recognition in her eyes. When he later noticed her hanging around the soccer patch where he was kicking the ball around with his friends, he invited her to join them – much to the chagrin of the other boys. A girl - play soccer with the boys? But Cedric didn't care. He didn't like anybody to be on the outside, and there were no other kids she could play with.

Joana, with her short cropped black hair and boyish good looks, quickly became one of the guys. Her soccer skills exceeded those of many of the boys' on the field and now everybody scrambled to get her on their team. She also became fast friends with Cedric, who lived right next door and therefore usually walked with her to and from the field. One evening on their way home Joana pulled him aside and sat down on a little wall. "I need to talk to you." Cedric laughed "I thought that's what we were doing?" and took a sip from his water bottle. "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

Cedric choked on his water and started coughing to try to get it out of his nose. "Uhmmm, I don't know what you are talking about." Joana looked into his beautiful eyes. "You don't have to pretend. I saw it the first time I met you. I have a special gift, you know." Cedric tried to make light of the situation "You are a psychic, then?" Joana rolled her eyes. "No, silly – although the muggles would probably call it that." - "What did you just say?" But Cedric had heard her quite perfectly. He was just trying to buy some time. And then he finally met her gaze. He looked into her eyes that were clear and crystal blue like water, and he knew that she was a witch.

"But how? Why … I mean … how did you …?" Now it was Joana's turn to laugh and she decided to rescue him. "My great-grandmother, Clare Visoire, was a witch and a famous seer. Although there are quite a few children in our family, there hasn't been a witch or wizard born for two generations, until now. My parents didn't just move here because of my Dad's job. They want me to go to Hogwarts and want to be close to me." Cedric who was sitting with his mouth still open was trying to recover from the shock. "But that is not until two years from now." Joana nodded "They wanted me to get used to England, learn some English customs and most of all become proficient in English. They figure that it will be hard enough as a muggle-born without sticking out like a sore thumb because of language or culture problems. And you can close your mouth now."

Cedric blushed "Sorry! It's just – well, I'm glad that I have somebody to share my secret with. And by the way – you don't even have an accent! And what's more – if you can play Quidditch like you play soccer there is no way that you'll stick out." Joana was quite grateful to him "Well, they don't exactly play Quidditch in Germany, so I have no idea if I can play." – "I'm sure you are a natural. So tell me, how did you know about me, though?" – "I told you, I have a special gift. It seems that my great-grandmother's skill skipped two generations and was passed on to me. Not quite as strong has she had it, but at times I'm able to tune into things a little better than the average person. I also usually have good instincts about people. Did you know that the eyes are quite literally the window to a person's soul? I saw it in your eyes." Cedric looked at her as if he was seeing her for the very first time. While her freckled, tomboyish face certainly made her look like the 8 year old she was, maybe her special gift made her seem a lot closer to his own age. "Wow, really? That's cool!" Then he blushed again. "What else did you see there?" She chuckled "Nothing, I can't read minds or anything. I just get some flashes sometimes and just know things. It's hard to explain. And I can't really control it either. I'm hoping that once I'm at Hogwarts I'll be able to develop this side of me more." Cedric took her hand and pulled her up. "Joey, I have not a doubt in my mind. And when you get there, you'll already have a friend waiting for you!" From that moment on Joana Adler and Cedric Diggory became best friends.


	4. Amos' Ambition

AMOS' AMBITION

Amos did not approve of his son's mingling with muggles. While he wasn't prejudiced like so many pure blood families, he was deathly afraid that Cedric would accidentally use his magic and expose himself, the family and the magical world. But Cedric was quite competent and in control of his magic even at his young age. He sensed his father's disapproval and it hurt him very much. He desperately wanted his Dad to be proud of him and therefore was always on his best behavior, worked very hard at everything he tried to accomplish and usually did as he was told. Nothing he did ever seemed to be good enough for his father, however. But at the same time he loved his friends. And while it saddened him that it had to be against his father's wishes he would have stood by his muggle friends come what may.

Justina quite often found herself in the position of mediator between Cedric and her husband. Although there were never any real fights, since Cedric was a rather quiet boy, who would mull things over silently, she still wanted him to understand that his father really loved him. The arrival of Joana made things a little easier. It showed Amos that other magical families could associate with muggles without any problems. Although he was quick to point out that her parents were muggles, after all, and it was easier for them to blend in.

When Cedric asked his father if he could teach Joey how to fly on a broom, Amos saw another chance. Quidditch held the potential for Cedric to achieve greatness. Even though he didn't want a Ministry position like himself, maybe his son could at least become a famous Quidditch player. But the only wizarding family in the area, the Weasleys who's Dad Arthur Weasley worked with Amos at the Ministry, although in a different department, lived quite a ways away. Therefore it was hard for Amos to keep Cedric away from his muggle friends. But whenever possible he would arrange for Cedric to go to the Burrow for an afternoon of Quidditch with Arthur's sons.

Now that Cedric wanted to teach Joey, he stopped resisting his Dad's forced outings and seized the opportunity to show his friend all about Quidditch. Fred and George Weasley would be entering Hogwarts this fall together with Cedric. Their younger brother Ron was Joey's age. Even though the twins grudgingly let him play and also had no qualms about showing Joey the ropes, they would not let their sister Ginny near a broom. Cedric thought that was quite sad and would have liked for Joey to have another girl to compare to, compete and become friends with.

The increased practice and time spent at the Burrow worked its magic. Soon Cedric began to excel at Quidditch and quite often out flew Fred, George and their brothers. That did nothing to endear him to the boys and the geographical challenges and therefore little time they had to spend together didn't help. This was quite the strange experience for Cedric who was usually well liked in any social situation. But the Weasleys were a tight-knit family and it was hard to enter their ranks. While Amos was quite pleased at seeing Cedric's flying skills improve he did not understand that he did not become any closer to Fred and George, who would after all be in the same class with him.

Joana took to flying quite naturally, as Cedric had predicted. Being that she was a soccer player and therefore quite athletic, she also quickly grasped the concept and rules of the Quidditch game. But it seemed that she, too, did not succeed in entering the tight-knit Weasley family circle. She therefore was very devastated as the time drew nearer that Cedric would leave for school, as this would mean no more practice for her until she herself would be enrolled in Hogwarts. But when they returned from their last trip to the Burrow Joana found a note in her backpack. "What's that?" asked Cedric. "I dunno, I thought it was yours." Joana unrolled the parchment. "Dear Joey, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. My brothers can be quite the gits sometimes. I'd like it very much if we could write and stay in contact. I don't have any other girls to talk to. Maybe Cedric can help you get an owl? Ginny" Cedric had been reading over Joana's shoulder. "Oh Joey, that's wonderful!" She shrugged "If you think that this means you can weasel out of writing to me, you are quite mistaken!" Cedric laughed. He knew that she was trying to make light of it but could see the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to topple over her lower eyelids. He was glad that she had found another friend, because he was quite worried what would become of her while he was away at school. "Oh? Is that so? Well, I guess I had better get an owl for myself then as well, hadn't I?"

A few days later Cedric's letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived.


	5. The Wand Choses The Wizard

THE WAND CHOSES THE WIZARD

The two kids looked on in amazement as Amos Diggory opened the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. Granted, magic was nothing new to Cedric but it was another thing to know about it or to actually see a brick wall moving aside to create a doorway into a completely different world. His friend Joey was completely blown away by all the shops selling magical supplies. Amos had not been thrilled when Cedric had asked permission to take his friend along when he was getting his school supplies, but in the end he couldn't deny his son's pleading. As soon as Joey had convinced her parents that she needed to keep an owl as a pet, Cedric thought it was just fair that she should pick out her own.

This was Joana's first glimpse into the magical world and she was probably more excited than Cedric and wished she didn't have to wait two more years to finally go to school. Consequently she tried to soak in the sights. There was Gringott's bank, a Cauldron Shop and Apothecary, Florish and Blotts with all the magical books – where they almost lost Joey, as she had picked up a book and retreated in a quiet corner and started reading - Madam Malkin's Robes and Ollivander's Wands. They visited them all one after the other and saved Ecylops Owl Emporium for last. The name of the shop was misleading as they were offering many more familiars than just owls. In the muggle world Joana despised buying pets from a store but this seemed different. It was a store, yes, but Cedric had explained to her that all the animals here had been rescued and nursed back to health and were now given a new chance at a good life. The money they would be spending in here would go right back to help more animals. Joey liked that.

As communication was the issue Cedric and Joey only had eyes for the owls. Joey tried to tune in to every bird she approached, in order to find a connection. Finally she decided on a silver Sooty Owl with large black eyes and a beautiful black marking around his face that looked like a disc and named him Clyde. Cedric took a similar approach, sticking his finger into every cage and picking the one who protested the most to this intrusion. When Joey gave him a quizzical look he said "What? I like the spirited ones! Owls are magnificent birds and they shouldn't cower down to our will. I'm sure Miss Bonnie here will warm up to me eventually." Joey chuckled "Bonnie? Are you serious? You're going to name your owl Bonnie? Bonnie & Clyde?" Cedric grinned mischievously "Oh… I hadn't even noticed!" And he picked up his large brown Eagle Forest Owl and turned to leave.

Back at home Cedric excitedly shared his experiences in Diagon Alley with his mother and showed her his new wand. "Ah, Ash! I should have known!" Cedric looked surprised. "I read up on old Druid Magic when I was in school, always interested me. After graduation I did an internship at Ollivander's. Did Mr. Ollivander not tell you more about your wand?" Cedric shook his head "He was very busy but he knew who I was and told me to make sure to tell you it was Ash, pleasantly springy, 12 1/4 inches long. Oh and he said it has a unicorn tale hair." Justina raised an eyebrow "Yeah, he said it's from a particularly fine male unicorn." He glanced at his mother "So, Mom - what else is there to know about my wand?" Justina gave him a warm look and smiled at him. "Are you really interested or do you just want to indulge your old mother?" With an exasperated sigh, Cedric answered "Mo-hom" drawing out the word into two syllables. "You're not that old yet. And yes, I really do want to know. Maybe it can help me with my magic." Justina nodded "Indeed, it could, Honey! That's a very smart observation.

Well - the ash tree is one of the sacred trees of Wicca and witchcraft. Ancient Druids and in fact most other ancient mythologies consider it the father of all trees, the tree of life from which all the worlds spring. It unites the past, present and future and represents the continual cycle of birth and rebirth. It is a symbol of strength, purpose and wisdom. Folklore says a dragon lives in the root of the ash and the mighty eagle in its branches. Furthermore the ash tree also symbolizes the astral dimension and its many doorways, therefore linking the inner and the outer worlds. This has given the ash tree the reputation that it forms a pathway or a bridge by which the wizard may travel among the worlds. You could also conclude, that maybe you'll have a knack for divination, as the astral dimension is, of course, associated with divination, prophecy and inspiration."

Cedric wrinkled his nose "Divination? Really? That never struck me as all that interesting..." Justina shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't you tell me that Joana supposedly has inherited that gift from her great-great grandmother?" Cedric nodded. "Maybe you can give her some pointers after you take a class or two." Cedric seemed to ponder that fact. "At the very least it's something you'll have to talk about." His face lightened up a little. "I suppose ..." Joana laughed. "Ok then, now for the spells. Wands made of ash wood are supposedly good for spells that require focus and strength and strength of purpose. They are often used for healing and are excellent in the use of protection spells. As the Ash is associated with the element of water it was believed that carrying a branch of ash along on a boat ride would shield the bearer from drowning." Cedric protested again "But I can swim!" Joana nodded "I know that! You're like a fish in the water. And that may very well be one of the reasons why this wand chose you, since you already have a big connection to the water."

Cedric now looked at his Mom in amazement. "Wow, that's really a lot of stuff your wand considers before it picks you, isn't it?" Again, Joana nodded. "Your wand is your most important tool from now on. It can help you and it will protect you. It's your best ally, like an extension of yourself, really! That's why it is so important that you are paired with the right wand. The more compatible you are, the stronger it will make you as a wizard, the more powerful your magic will be." Cedric nodded his understanding "Is there anything else?" Justina reached for his wand "Let me see... Sometimes the decorations of your wand are not unimportant. You have spiral sun symbols, which emphasize Ash's link to the sun. Then you have these eight-spoke wheels, which is really interesting." - "It is?" - Joana nodded "Yes, you see the Greek Goddess Nemesis carried an ash wand as a symbol of divine justice. She is also seen in iconology with an eight-spoke wheel that symbolizes the solar year. Furthermore the wheel symbolizes the fates who dispensed her justice under the ash tree, metering out happiness or misery. Actually, I remember now that the ash was also said to be enabling harmony with your surroundings. You see how that is all connected?" Cedric nodded pondering his mother's accounts.

"Any questions, Baby?" Cedric flinched and rolled his eyes "Mo-hom! I'm not a baby anymore!" Joana grinned "Oh, sorry, of course not!" - "Mom, what significance does the wand core have - or does it have any at all?" - Oh yes, I almost forgot. Unicorns are, of course, magical creatures that are considered, fierce yet good, selfless yet solitary but always mysteriously beautiful. It is pure of heart and his horn therefore has the power to neutralize poison. A unicorn can be captured by unfair means only." She looked at her son again, very fondly "In other words, they are very special creatures - just like you" Cedric frowned.

Joana laughed "Before you Mo-hom - me again, here is another little trivia fact about ash wood that you with your dislike of snakes will probably appreciate." Cedric shot her a quizzical look? "What's that, Mom?" - "For some reason snakes have an innate fear of the ash tree and will not crawl over its wood." That's good to know, thought Cedric shuddering.


End file.
